Castillo de naipes
by ALTAIR DENEB
Summary: Una visión mas cotidiana y un poco humoriatica de los encuentros y desencuentros de nuestros queridos Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes.
1. Resbalon en el hielo

**Agradecimientos y notas**: Antes que todo quiero agradecer a mi hoy esposo ironearth por esta aventura de escribir juntos, por las noches en vela y los cafe muy cargados.

Infinitas gracias a Realhunter por la generosidad de permitirnos usar a sus queridos personajes que sin ellos a esta historia le faltaria sabor y sazon. Como siempre se te quiere mucho.

Esta historia en palabras de Ironearth no ha estado exenta de desvelos, preocupaciones, desentendidos y apuntalamientos de trincheras silenciosa. Las enfermedades jodidas, luchas por espacio y mucho amor.

Dedicado con el alma a aquellos que habitan nuestros corazones.

Disclaimer: esta historia no pretende vulnerar los derechos de autor de la historia y de los personajes ni de sus respectivas franquicias, solo fue hecho con el afán de divertir y entretener al lector.

**Resbalón en el hielo.**

La temperatura en el café en las afueras de ciudad Macross es perfecta para una tarde de relajo, una agotada Elizabeth Hayes camina con su conocido capuchino hasta una mesa cercana, los últimos dos días han sido realmente difíciles para ella, nunca le han gustado los espectáculos y menos si está involucrado el nombre de la señorita "soy una estrella". Con la nariz casi dentro de la taza de café Lisa no nota la figura que se sienta a su lado en la mesa.

- ¿Qué no es doña Lisa?

- Capitana Hayes para usted – responde sin levantar la mirada.

- ¡Si señora! – responde la voz con marcialidad - ¿Qué hace una capitana como tú en una terraza como esta, tomando café con un EX piloto como yo?

- Pasar mi franco en compañía antes de volver al puente, todavía hay mucho por hacer y necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Ahora yo podría hacerle la misma pregunta piloto.

- heeeem, yo Lisa, necesitaba un café antes de... bueno quería... imagino que también y no... hemos tenido mucho tiempo recientemente, para hablar así que, bueno... , pase por aquí, y sé que te gusta este lugar... si tomarme un café y un poco de aire fresco.

- Locuaz no es la palabra para definirlo piloto – le enrostra Lisa mientras levanta la mirada -¿cómo logra coordinar su escuadrón?

- Hmmm, eso es fácil, hmmm, no hay mucho que decir, lo hacemos, la mayoría llevamos tiempo juntos, es como oír una vieja canción... hemm, supongo. Ya sabes Lisa.

- ¿Cuánto lleva a bordo? por lo menos de mis controladores no he tenido quejas de usted

- Tiempo ya, algunos años..., Lisa No sigas con esto, sé que me excedí la otra noche, lo siento, es esa vieja canción que me pone mal, nada más.

- ¿Mal? ¿Mal dices? define mal por favor – le pregunta mientras deja sonoramente la tasa de café sobre la mesa.

- Bueno no debí gritar en el pasillo a altas horas de la noche, ... borracho,... es que era el aniversario de su coronación como reina... y ya nadie se acordaba, salí a ... caminar y bebí un poco, y bueno después me encontré con ese tipo y peleamos... no sé cómo fue exactamente... lo siento

- ¡Ah ella! – dice Lisa con cara de "siempre la misma historia, que miss tontita esto, que miss tontita aquello" - bueno ya lo sabe, la próxima vez que le bajen los impulsos de borracho despechado trate de hacerlo a puerta cerrada, no son espectáculos dignos de MIS barracas, si no fuera porque no quise hacer un escándalo mayor, ahora estaría en el calabozo con la grata compañía de la Policía Militar y nada de café.

- Lo siento, hace mucho que no bebía... se me fue de las manos... quería saber cómo estabas... se hace difícil encontrar tiempo para estar juntos, ni si quiera hablamos... no estás nunca... y ahora ni si quiera... bueno encontré un lugar donde quedarme mientras... mientras pasa esto – le responde en piloto con un toque de real arrepentimiento en la voz.

- ¿Tiempo? le recuerdo piloto que comando una nave y por lo demás no me queda tiempo como a algunos para salir de fiesta por que ciertas canciones me ponen "mal" como ve estoy en perfecto estado ¿o quiere verme más de cerca?

- Mensaje recibido capitana, como usted también puede ver ya he encontrado mi lugar en su nave, y no se preocupe, no recibirá quejas de ninguno de sus controladores.

- Más le vale piloto, más le vale – le dice Lisa con la amenaza brillando en sus ojos verdes - si no hubiera sido por la intervención de "cabeza de piedra" ahora no estaríamos teniendo esta "amena" charla. Y ya ve por su culpa mi café se enfrió

- El mío también capitana, debe ser algo en el ambiente... está bien, solicito permiso para retirarme, mi lugar... mi lugar me espera, - deja unas llaves sobre la mesa - su lugar, es y ha sido siempre suyo. Adiós Lisa.

Una sorprendida Lisa mira las llaves sobre la mesa y al piloto que se aleja sin dar siquiera una mirada a tras, no puede creer que esto les este pasando, no otra vez la señorita "yo no fui", por lo visto no le quedara más que volver a su estación de combate y pasar el tiempo.

La noche ya comienza a caer cuando un solitario y veterano piloto de combate Varitech entra en la sala de guardia donde los animados pilotos, esperan su turno de patrullaje, nada mas al entrar una despeinada cabellera azul y brillantes anteojos le dan la bienvenida. Mientras él intenta todo tipo de tácticas evasivas para llegar a lo más profundo y solitario de la habitación donde se sienta en un sillón apartado y se desparrama mientras se toma la cabeza con ambas manos, al cabo de un instante unas brillantes botas lo alertan que ya no está solo. Las recriminaciones pasan por su cabeza rápidamente se da cuenta que también tiene cosas que hacer, tal vez deba tomarse un tiempo... ni se le pasa por la mente que pueda existir un contrincante por ahí no le apura, no lo cree posible ¿quién se le acercaría a ella? ¿Quién sería tan avezado para acercarse a alguien de tan mal carácter?

- ¿Solo a esta hora? – le dice Max sentándose a su lado - ¿Qué Lisa no está de franco hoy?

- Hola Max, si esta, pero no quiere verme ni de broma.

- ¿Supongo que no sabes los rumores? – le pregunta Max ajustándose los anteojos sobre la nariz - ¿Sean O'toole no te dice nada?

- Algo escuche de él, es el nuevo líder de los cancerberos.

- Un piloto recientemente transferido a esta unidad, con muy buenas referencias en combate y gran líder de escuadrón, pero con un mal carácter de los mil demonios, más una fama de ser maestro de cierto líder de skull, alto, irlandés como Lisa…

- Pero nooo... el nooooo... el no tiene interés, pero...pero los he visto...

- ¡Hey! al fin y al cabo la princesa de hielo es una mujer como todas ¿o no?

- Por lo menos Sean no se emborracha por mujeres que están en el otro extremo del planeta – le dice a Max mientras levanta la cabeza y se disparan todas las alarmas internas.

- Ahora si escucharas los comentarios sobre Lisa que hace O'toole en cada catapultaje…

- ¡Qué me dices! ¿que él dice que?

- Por lo que cuenta el jefe del Prometheus si O'toole sigue con ese tipo de comentarios va a tener un grave accidente la próxima vez que despegue en su turno

- ¿Ha si? ¿a qué te refieres?... ¿y qué comentarios hace O'toole y que dice el viejo que le puede pasar?

- Lo que he escuchado – dice Max bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un murmullo - es que es la irlandesa más sexy que ha visto en uniforme, eso y mirándola por detrás

- ¡Que!.. ¡ese estirado que se cree!,... ¿ha si?, quiero hablar con él, ¿donde lo encuentro?

- A esta hora hmmmmm en la cantina del sector tres, la más alejada posible de la casa de los maquinistas, el jefe nueve dedos quiere su cabeza sobre su escritorio, lo antes posible nadie dice esas cosas de la capitana y menos en su cubierta

- ¿Qué?, hmmm.. ¡que no se preocupe!, yo me hare cargo.

- Suerte, eso es lo que necesitas – le dice Max con una carcajada.

- Suerte, je ya veras, ¡voy a acabar con ese!

- Eso quiero verlo, no me lo perdería por nada.

* * *

><p>Mientras en el puente…<p>

Una solitaria figura de pasos firmes y sonoros, se acerca por el pasillo principal, al llegar a la puerta se acomoda la guerrera mientras escucha las risillas del equipo del puente. Al abrir la compuerta el silencio cae duro sobre cada una de las mujeres. Lisa se encamina a su terminal y se calza la diadema de comunicaciones y comienza a revisar el protocolo de vuelo para hoy. Al terminar pide informe a cada una de las oficiales del puente, Sammie, Kim y Vanessa reportan el estado de sus estaciones con impecable eficiencia, mientras Claudia Grant de la estación contigua a la de Lisa la mira como si acabara se salir de un cuarto de tortura Zentraedi. El turno transcurre sin mayor inconveniente para el equipo del puente amenizado claro con los gritos del jefe nuevededos en la cubierta.

* * *

><p>El piloto cabeza hueca despierta... no siente dolor de inmediato, espera unos momentos, está confundido... cree que despertó de otra borrachera, de pronto siente un dolor enorme al respirar, la boca le duele, ve borroso, tiene nauseas no puede abrir bien los ojos. Trata de incorporarse y no puede, le duele el estomago, piensa que comió de mas ayer, hasta que una imagen se le viene a la cabeza, el rostro de O'toole, y un puño que le acaricia el rostro brutalmente, "parece de piedra" recordó. Después de un rato de estar inmóvil el dolor no cesa pero se apaga, parece hacerse tarde de repente, se ha dormido y no lo ha notado. De pronto parece escuchar algo, un piano, alguien toca un piano en el pasillo, se levanta y a duras penas llega a un elegante hall, donde al lado de un piano de cantina del viejo oeste esta O'tool, y en un traje de noche rojo, escotado y con mostacillas brillantes llega ella...<p>

Lisa pero con el cabello teñido de negro, con el maquillaje corrido, y visiblemente dolida, mira a nuestro cabeza hueca y le habla al oído a O'toole, quien se saca la chaqueta, la cubre gentilmente y la toma en brazos, para llevarla de ahí. Nuestro borracho pseudo rocky de pacotilla camina hacia el piano vacío y nota como a su alrededor hay una fiesta de gala, con todos los altos integrantes de la flota, todos vestidos de etiqueta, y comentando el estado de Lisa, y el que esta vestido para la ocasión puede ver que el cierre de su pantalón está abierto y que su chaqueta esta al revés y que su camisa esta sucia con sangre y tierra. De pronto siente que alguien toca el piano... Miriya toca unas notas en desorden y luego se pone de pie y lo enfrenta.

- No lo esperaba de ti bufón.

Despierta, está confundido, no se puede incorporar, es de noche, "hmmm no estoy tan mal" la pelea fue solo hace unas horas... eso creo…

* * *

><p>… Ya es el segundo turno consecutivo de Lisa en el puente, no ha dejado espacio ni siquiera para respirar, solo se ha volcado a su trabajo en cuerpo y alma. Las llaves que le entregara el señor "la canción me pone mal" aun están sobre su terminal, mientras el turno de la noche se mira las caras afligidas por la inminente tormenta que la capitana enfadada y más aun triste presagia. El cansancio comienza a hacer mella en Lisa de una manera que no creyó que le afectaría, de pronto las manos le comienzan a temblar sobre el tablero de control y se da cuenta que es hora de tomar un descanso, no irá a su cuarto esta noche, no podría, solo tomara una taza de café en su despacho.<p>

- Almirante, una llamada de la cubierta del prometheus, el jefe 9D dice que le urge hablar con usted.

- Transfiérelo a mi despacho queen bee.

Al llegar y tomar el teléfono sorprendentemente no es la voz de su hermanito la que está al otro lado de la línea, si no que un acento irlandés risueño la hace saltar de su butaca.

Luego de un par de "no" unos cuantos "tal vez" Lisa cuelga el teléfono y sin querer una sonrisa curva sus labios, no puede creer que este tipo, sea capaz de tanto para dar con ella. Toma su café y pasa las páginas del informe que esta sobre su escritorio, las horas pasan y en el puente no hay novedad alguna, pero algo se agita inquieto en su interior, es como si un presentimiento la quisiera alertar que las cosas no serán tan tranquilas al termino de su turno, nuevamente el teléfono vuelve a sonar.

- Almirante Hayes ¿diga?

- ¿Que hizo qué? ¿Estás seguro Bennie que lo sacaron de donde dices? está bien, si no lo mato O'toole yo misma lo hare.

Lisa se levanta de su butaca como un furioso huracán de ojos verdes y se dirige al puente para ladrar un par de indicaciones a sus subalternos y dejar a queen bee al mando mientras ella resuelve un "problemita" en las barracas a las 4 am.

* * *

><p>-Ouch - exclama el piloto se mira al espejo y ve su rostro hinchado, la camisa rota, por lo menos los dientes siguen ahí, camina unos pasos y nota que en la sombra hay una silueta sentada en una esquina de su diminuto cuarto<p>

- ¿Te cansaste de contar tus moretones?- dice Max - La próxima vez busca a un tipo más duro, más joven y mejor peleador, ja ja ja, ya no estás para estos trotes mira que la última vez que te vi así fue a causa de ese borracho el manager de la miss... ¿cómo se llamaba?, huy toma asiento, esa cara se te sigue hinchando.

- Estoy bien Max, se me pasara en unas horas, no fue tanto, debiste ver como quedo él.

- hmmm si lo vi, manda saludos, el infeliz esta de maravilla- Max se levanta, enciende la luz y ve como su borrachín amigo hace un gesto de molestia - Me debo ir y como no te vas a morir, puedo regresar a la cama con mi esposa, claro que primero debo explicar cómo fue que tu aliento me impregno la ropa a alcohol, si no, no me dejara entrar en casa, adiós, duerme bien.

Max no da tiempo de respuestas, solo se va, compadece a su viejo amigo, porque ya sabe por experiencia lo que se viene, por mientras intenta imaginar cómo contara la historia para poder convencer a su esposa.

Los pasos de Lisa hacen temblar las paredes de la barraca, el centinela de la entrada aun esta pálido del susto al ver pasar como una tromba a la capitana Hayes y saber a ciencia cierta que no hay nada que él pueda hacer para detenerla, solo compadece la pobre alma del sujeto que busca la capitana. Al llegar a la habitación indicada, la puerta se remece ante los tres golpes secos de puño de una furiosa Lisa Hayes, algo cae en la habitación, se escuchan unos pasos apagados en el interior, luego de una pausa la puerta se abre, la luz está apagada.

- ¿Así que estás vivo? pensé tener más suerte esta noche – le dice Lisa escudriñando en la oscuridad.

- Hola Lisa - dice una casi irreconocible voz - pasa la nave es tuya.

- Esto no es una visita de cortesía piloto, quiero saber que sucedió esta noche y quiero la verdad - mientras se pasea por la habitación tratando de encontrar el interruptor de la luz.

- A la derecha - dice una voz de "me comí una papa caliente" - ahí suele estar el interruptor

- Bien, pero ¿Qué desastre tienes aquí? casi no se puede caminar

- No he tenido tiempo de ordenar…

- Ahora explícate zopenco, hmmm zopenco creo que a Andy le gustaba llamarte así – recuerda Lisa dándose golpecitos con el índice en la barbilla - a mí me gusta por lo menos.

- Quería colocar a alguien en su lugar, eso es todo - mientras intenta sentarse, cayendo pesadamente en el borde de la cama.

- ¿Sean O'toole por casualidad? ¿Se puede saber que tienes que ver tu con Sean y más en el kitty?

- No suelo visitar el kitty – el zopenco baja la cabeza, intenta reír pero le duele el estomago más que la cara - ¿Desde hace cuanto se ven? ¿Uno? ¿Dos meses? ¿Mas? – apoya las manos en la cama para que Lisa no note que le tiemblan.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás de broma? para tu información fue Bennie el que me llamo para contarme tu última hazaña de combate. Y con Sean bueno...

- Dime que no hablaste con el hoy...

- Lo hice pero...

- Si, parece que ha sido mi última hazaña de combate... ¡Fuera! será tu nave pero esta es mi habitación... aun que sea solo por esta noche sigue siendo mi habitación, ¡Fuera! - el monigote Hinchado tose un poco, y trata de incorporarse, pero decide permanecer sentado.

- ¿Qué pasa por tu cabezota zopenco? de pie Hamster si no quiere que lo lleve directo a corte marcial por insubordinación con su oficial superior – le dice Lisa con su mejor tono de capitán.

- Eso imagine, capitana, permiso para hablar libremente.

- Permiso concedido.

- Cuando pueda... incorporarme, buscare otro lugar, veo que ya no hay espacio para mí en tu nave, Lisa y si es por corte marcial... Haz lo que quieras, la nave es la misma, el espacio es menos. no desapareceré por estar en confinamiento.

- Vine aquí por respuestas y eso es lo que obtendré - le dice una furiosa irlandesa de brazos en jarra - ahora dime ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Sean? ¿Sean te dijo algo de mí? ¿De nosotros?

- ¿Sean? no recuerdo que dijo de ti – le dice mientras se inclina peligrosamente hacia adelante - sé lo que todos saben, lo que todos dicen.

- ¿Qué cosa si se puede saber?

- Sean, que familiaridad tienes con el... al comandante O'toole le gusta tu CULO, me extraña que su varitech este en una pieza aun dime, lo visitas ¿Por que soy poca cosa para ti o me apartas por que el llego?

- ¿Qué? ¿que Sean dijo...mi cu... qué? – exclama Lisa llevándose una mano a la boca.

- ¿Crees que soy tonto?

- Ahora sí que los golpes te afectaron el cerebro.

- No tienes tiempo, siempre estas ocupada, ¿Crees que nací ayer? Desde hace cuanto tiempo...

- Primero... no he visto a Sean O'toole desde… NUNCA, segundo... lo creo incapaz de decir algo tan vulgar de mí, tercero...con esto me confirmas que eres tonto. Y por ultimo hoy me llamo a mi despacho para invitarme una copa, pero le dije por octava vez que no. ¿contento?

- El radio reloj se activa y una antigua canción comienza a sonar cantada por una femenina voz juvenil, el aporreado beodo hace un esfuerzo por levantarse, y dando dos pasos y con un par de manotones para llegar al aparato empuja este a los pies de Lisa

- Bonita manera de despertar arrullado por la dulce voz de tu ex... JA.

- Ella ... no es mi ex... tu eres mi ex, - se muerde la boca mientras habla

- Así que esas tenemos Hamster, al parecer perdí mi tiempo al despreciar las invitaciones de Sean...por lo menos ¡el algo aprecia de mi!

- Lo sé, parece que la capitana se retira, el interruptor esta a la derecha, capitana.

- ¡Si crees que me vas correr de aquí sin una mísera explicación de tu comportamiento estas terriblemente equivocado zopenco!

- ¿Correrte?, no puedo correrte, no capitana, no puedo, estas en todos lados, en todas las esquinas, en cada bar, en cada refugio, tienes todas la llaves, abres todas las puertas, capitana. Yo no puedo correrte, ¿Quieres encender la luz?, no te veo así, quiero verte para saber donde estas y no estar sintiendo a este fantasma a mi alrededor.

- ¿Que no puedes hacerlo solo hámster? – le dice la almirante mientras da manotones en la muralla - que no se diga que soy poco cortés.

El golpeado piloto, cierra los ojos, la luz lo lastima, aun esta algo mareado, por su esfuerzo de alcanzar el radio reloj, la cara hinchada, ya no quedan rastros de sangre en su nariz, pero si en el cuello de su camisa. Lisa lo observa con los ojos agrandados por el lamentable estado de su cara y se quita la guerrera, para poder intentar hacer algo por el magullado piloto.

- ¿Qué le paso a tu cara? ¿Me vas a decir que O'toole te hizo esto? ¿El está bien o quedo peor que tú?

- Estoy en mi lugar... me puso en mi lugar... es mejor que yo, ¿Eso quieres saber? si es mejor que yo... disculpe capitana. permiso para posición de descanso... permiso para sentarme.

- Siéntate por Dios ¿Te duele? ¿Tienes algún hueso roto?

- Lis, déjame, necesito dormir... pronto amanecerá, y debo componerme.

- ¿Componerte? así no te presentaras al servicio, ¿Qué crees que hará Andy cuando te vea así en cubierta? te sacara las respuestas a punta de golpes, eso si ya no viene para acá, si corremos con suerte el charro no le habrá dicho nada – le dice mientras el piloto baja la cabeza - hay un par de cosas que no sabes... Andy hace unos años, fue a corte marcial por mi culpa, digamos que se topo un oficial que pregonaba tener cierta "familiaridad" conmigo.

- Hay... hmmm - cayendo en la cama

- Pero Andy es un bruto cabeza de piedra y pega como una mula, pero tú no, y O'toole te saca ventaja, así que no te presentaras en la cubierta hoy.

- Lisa se acerca y toma el teléfono para marcar el número del puente y dar indicaciones para que al zopenco se le borre del rol del día…

- Estas en todos lados... – le dice mientras cae de la cama por quedarse dormido sentado – ¡Ay! – eso y un ronquido son su única expresión.

- Ay hamster en que lío nos metiste, ahora despiértate lo suficiente para quitarte la ropa y poder meterte en la cama, además si no salgo de aquí en los próximos 20 min. No sé cómo voy a explicarlo, bonito seria el comentario "la capitana Hayes hace visitas nocturnas al zopenco exiliado" eso sí que sería material. veamos tu camisa – le dice mientras el piloto se acerca y queda de rodillas a un costado de ella - ya no sirve para nada, supongo que trajiste mas de casa ¿o no?

- Blmas,cljon dbl flbondo

- ¡Ouch! Sean te dio duro de verdad ahora ayúdame, quítate los zapatos.

Algo mareado el piloto se deja caer hacia atrás, dejando libres sus pies, después de eso busca a tientas sus propias hebillas y comienza a retirarse los zapatos.

- ¡Arghh! – Reclama el piloto mientras el dolor le recuerda el par de puntapiés que recibió en el estomago.

Después de varios intentos Lisa logra quitar la ropa del piloto y subirlo a duras penas a la cama, donde queda despatarrado tal y como cayo. Mientras el sonido de la diana hace resonar las murallas de las barracas, las puertas se abren y cierran rápidamente y los pasos apresurados de las botas por el corredor le dicen a la capitana que su tiempo en la habitación de piloto se ha extendido más de lo normal y que se quedara confinada por fuerza en la guarida del zopenco.

En el puente Sammi Porter no puede más tratando de controlar la furia del jefe nuevededos, el que grita descontrolado por el canal abierto al puente, exigiendo el paradero de su hermanita. Pasado unos minutos de amenazas, por fin Vanessa logra dar con el paradero de la última llamada de la capitana, Sammie al informar desde donde proviene la llamada, un grito feroz, hace que la joven se quite de un solo golpe la diadema de comunicación y acto seguido, la comunicación se corta bruscamente.

La mañana transcurre tranquilamente para los habitantes de cuidad Macross y para la pareja que duerme en las barracas. Un golpe seco en la puerta hace que la cabeza del piloto se levante rapidamente de la almohada, otro golpe más y el ya está en pie, un golpe más y la puerta se caerá a pedazos. Afirmándose la cabeza se dirige a la puerta.

- ¿Así que este es tu cuarto? – le dicen unos ojos acerados que se abren como rendijas al infierno - ¿Dónde está Hamster?

- ¿Dónde está quien jefe? – le responde el piloto apoyándose en el marco de la puerta – no sé a quién buscas Andy…

- Quítate zopenco, por tu bien mejor te haces a un lado, porque si la encuentro en esta habitación desearas jamás haber aprendido a pilotear en tu vida.

El jefe Steinhauser se coloca en medio de la habitación en dos zancadas, y lo primero que atrae su vista es la guerrera doblada cuidadosamente sobre el respaldo de una silla, blanca con ribetes verdes, no puede ser de nadie más que de su hermanita, al voltear la vista y posarla en la cama, sus ojos se detienen en una larga cabellera castaña que sobre sale por un costado de las sabanas.

- ELIZABETH CLAIRE HAYES BRANSFORD, SAL DE ESA CAMA INMEDIATAMENTE.

Con el estruendo resonando en las paredes una asustada Lisa Hayes salta de la cama, mientras con una mano acomoda la falda de su uniforme y con la otra trata de cerrar su blusa, con los ojos desorbitados mira con temor reverencial al jefe Andrew Steinhauser "su hermanito" que la mira al igual que lo haría su padre en una situación como esta, cuando Lisa trata de articular palabra la detiene en seco la mano en alto del jefe nuevededos, que solo le indica la salida, ella toma rápidamente sus zapatos y colocándoselos, sale rápidamente de la habitación. Los ojos acerados fulminan al piloto y el brillo en la mirada le dice que lo peor está por venir.

- Ni una palabra de esto a nadie zopenco, si quieres seguir respirando no dirás nada de esto a nadie ¿he sido claro?

Asombrado y asustado el comandante Hunter solo atina a dejar el paso libre, para la asustada Lisa Hayes y la tromba del jefe Nuevededos.


	2. Colision frontal

**Colisión frontal.**

Hunter se queda de piedra en la entrada de su habitación mientras ve como 9D se lleva por delante a cuanto piloto se le cruce por el camino, mientras Lisa trata de seguir las zancadas marciales de su hermanito, el aturdido piloto, se voltea y al cerrar la puerta se topa con la guerrera de Lisa aun en el mismo lugar que la noche anterior, se mesa el cabello y corre en busca de su ropa. A medio vestir sale a la carrera con la guerrera colgando de su brazo, tratando de terminar de vestirse sin caer al suelo, mientras su cuerpo le reclama la paliza de la noche anterior.

Saliendo al pasillo y tratando de meter su camisa en los pantalones a medio abrochar se topa a boca de jarro con un impecable Sean O'toole, que lo mira con los ojos bailando de diversión.

- Wow, wow, wow ¿Dónde vas con tanta prisa Hunter?

- Muévete O'toole – le responde mientras se coloca la guerrera de Lisa sobre el hombro.

- Esa guerrera no es de tu talla Ricky, ni son tus colores…hmmm verde, me recuerdan a los ojos de alguien ¿Quién será? ¡Claro Lisa! quien otra podría ser, así que llego a curarte las heridas anoche. Supongo que le brindaste una salida decorosa esta mañana ja ja ja me llevas ventaja pichón ya veremos cómo puedo igualar los tantos. Ja ja ja ja.

Silbando con una alegría inusual O'toole se retira, dejando a un presuroso Hunter. No hay más tiempo que perder, Hunter se apura en alcanzar a Lisa, pero no encuentra a nadie. No sabe por dónde se han ido, _"claro al estacionamiento"_, el jefe 9D debió llegar en su jeep. Entonces mientras corre, una punzada le hace perder el equilibrio y cae, afortunadamente además de los golpes extra, no le pasa nada a la guerrera de la capitana. Claro que el nota que se cae del bolsillo una tarjeta codificada de acceso, ahora todo se vuelve más complicado, _"Lisa no podrá acceder al puente o a algún otra área de alta seguridad sin esa tarjeta, de hecho puede ser detenida hasta aclarar su situación".  
><em>  
>Rick se apresura para llegar al estacionamiento, pero no encuentra ningún jeep naval, y tampoco divisa a Lisa. Da un par de vueltas y se dirige a su cuarto, <em>"un momento esto es urgente"<em>, y ya casi esta presentable. _"no importa"_, sale corriendo de nuevo. Ya cansado camina un par de cuadras hasta el parque, _"será mas fácil tomar un taxi ahí"_, mientras se relaja un poco, siente un tirón en el brazo donde lleva la guerrera de Lisa, se voltea y una niñita de 2 años ha agarrado firmemente la chaqueta y Hunter no sabe cómo hacer que la suelte, hasta que a tirones sucesivos se la quita, con lo que la niña rompe a llorar terriblemente. Hunter sin prestar atención se dedica a "planchar" la chaqueta o sea acomodarla para que no se vea tan arrugada. En eso ve a lo lejos que se aproxima un taxi y lo hace detener indicando la dirección a la que desea llegar. Al llegar a destino, la puerta del taxi no abre y al tratar de salir por otro lado nota que la guerrera se ha atascado en la puerta, de modo que debe junto con el conductor hacer fuerza para abrir y retirarla de la puerta. Ya cuando el conductor se ha aburrido Hunter da un tirón y la puerta se abre, al sacar la chaqueta esta pierde unos cuantos botones, al bajarse y acercarse a uno de los accesos decide llamar a Claudia la que le indica que espere en un lugar cercano al casino, de modo que él le haga entrega de la guerrera, Hunter sabe bien cómo llegar al casino, así que hace algo de tiempo.

Mientras un perro que casualmente huele el lugar que agarro la niñita y que probablemente dejo con olor a caramelos, no encuentra nada mejor que morder y jalar de la manga de la guerrera. Hunter de un lado y el perro del otro, tirando cada uno hacia su lado, ninguno pretende ceder. Hasta que Rick cae al suelo y el perro en un último intento arranca una parte de la manga y le descose del hombro, después de lo cual Hunter da un pisotón fuerte y el perro huye con su magro premio. Dobla la guerrera de modo que casi no se note lo sucedido, esta algo húmeda, manchada, con una manga colgando y sin sus decoraciones.

- Hola Rick – le dice una sonriente Claudia Grant.

- Claudia, Lisa dejo esto en mi habitación – el dice mientras le tiende la chaqueta con una mano.

- ¿Tu pretendes que yo le entregue a Lisa lo que queda de su guerrera? Me matara. No, no, no Hunter esta es tu guerra y no quiero estar en la mitad del fuego cruzado. Ja ja ja ja ja Creo que lo mejor será que no haga preguntas por ahora - le dice Grant con una carcajada – después esta muchachita traviesa me tendrá que dar una buena explicación.

- Claudia, por favor aunque sea guárdamela hasta que se la pueda dar en persona. ¿Sabes donde esta Lisa? Se fue con el jefe 9D y no sé dónde encontrarla.

- Está bien, solo la guardare por ti y lo más seguro es que Andy la llevara a su oficina, a estas horas el jefe debería estar sobre la cubierta.

- Bien iré a la cubierta entonces.

* * *

><p>En la cubierta interior hay un pasillo con oficinas, en una de esas oficinas dos personas presentes, una en silencio, la otra furiosa, pero medida en sus actos. Lisa sentada en una silla como una alumna que ha sido sorprendida en una travesura y el jefe 9D paseándose a paso firme por la habitación, tal como lo haría un tigre de bengala dentro de una jaula, mientras acomoda sus anteojos sobre el puente de la nariz.<p>

- Elizabeth Hayes ¿Qué paso por tu cabecita? – le dice Andy con brillo burlón en la mirada - ¿Por lo menos valió la pena, pasar la noche con el zopenco?

- Andy yo…solo quería una explicación… y…

- ¿Me vas a decir que no paso nada entre ustedes? Vamos hermanita, dime la verdad, ¿Qué tal estuvo?

- ¡Andy! Como me preguntas eso…es indiscreto y vergonzoso…y no te contaría nada – le responde Lisa con color en las mejillas.

- Lisa, si arriesgas tanto por lo menos que haya valido la pena, ¿o acaso crees que nadie sabe que pasaste la noche en las barracas con Rick?, sabes mejor que yo que el trío terrible esta el tanto de todo…

- Es verdad, creo que fui descuidada anoche, pero estaba tan enfadada que no medí las consecuencias de mis actos…!Ay Andy! ¡Hunter siempre me saca de mis casillas!

Steinhauser con mirada autoritaria, relata un fuerte discurso sobre las responsabilidades del mando. De la verdadera relevancia de los símbolos de autoridad, el cuidado y respeto que se debe mostrar al portar uno para no desvalorizarlo y además por todos quienes han portado con anterioridad dicho tótem de liderazgo. También lo vital de mantener limpio y en alto dicho valor de autoridad para que en situaciones de combate este sirva como un realzador de la moral, que de lo contrario solo se apoyaría en simples humoristas o cantantes, y que era responsabilidad de ella Lisa Hayes en su calidad de capitán tener en alto dicho símbolo, que no lo podía estropear exponiéndose a situaciones indecorosas por un simple piloto, zopilote, zopenco y que debía mostrar la debida autoridad ante sus subalternos.

El tiempo no transcurre rápidamente en el interior de la oficina. Lisa sentada y con mirada al frente no puede ocultar su angustia frente a Steinhauser quien se pasea impasiblemente frente a ella invocando sección tras sección del reglamento, citando pasajes desconocidos de su propia vida para ejemplificar, modos de evadir, saltar o esquivar las normas sin romperlas y salir ileso de las habladurías. Finalmente el remate que involucra todo lo que puede ocurrir por ceder ante impulsos adolecentes, que como tendría que pagar de por vida con los comentarios de pasillo, con asensos perdidos debido a su evidente falta de respeto a las normativas y su evidente carencia de autoridad frente a los subordinados.

Finalmente Stainhauser mira su reloj para corroborar el tiempo faltante antes de presentarse en la cubierta exterior, este sería un día muy especial... en el cual 2 pilotos sabrían lo que es bueno, no solo el hablador de O'toole si no que Hunter quien deberá presentarse de modo excepcional ya que 9D lo ha hecho llamar de forma específica para concurrir a cubierta, para un nuevo tipo de simulacro de despegue.

- Supongo que ahora si estas descansada, después de la nochecita con Hunter, ja ja ja ja ja ja ya no tienes excusa para no volver a tu estación, hermanita y cerrarles la boca a las muchachas del puente…!AY LISA, ME DUELE, NO ME GOLPEES!

- Como quieres que no lo haga, si me avergüenzas Andy – le dice Lisa, aun dándole de golpes en la espalda.

- ¡Ouch, ya basta Lisa! A trabajar señorita escandalosa ¡ouch, ouch!

Steinhauser se coloca su chaqueta, librándose de los golpes de su hermanita y salen juntos de la oficina a cumplir sus funciones.

Ya en los pasillos Lisa sigue a Steinhauser, esperando tal vez un ultimo reproche o comentario incomodo, mientras que este medita si debe o no contar alguna de sus andanzas más sórdidas a modo de instructivo salvavidas, dado que la joven capitana ya se ha involucrado en una espiral de malos entendidos. 9D se detiene a mitad de camino entre las cubiertas y se torna bruscamente hacia Lisa.

- Bien Lisa a partir de ahora estas sola, depende de ti hacer lo necesario para mantener tu autoridad y el respeto de la tripulación hacia tu cargo, no olvides nunca que la cadena de mando depende de las acciones que cada uno de nosotros realizamos, ahora deja de seguirme como una niña reprendida y traviesa y regresa al puente.

- Hablas igual que lo hacia mi padre Andy. – responde casi por reflejo la atormentada capitana.

Steinhauser desliza su tarjeta de identificación nuevamente y entra a uno de los asesores de salida, una sonrisa se esboza en su rostro antes de que las puertas se cierren.

- Un momento, ¿Pero en dónde estoy?– Lisa apura el paso hacia el otro ascensor y descubre que en esta sección de la nave el pase de seguridad es obligatorio, en ese momento, Lisa revisa sus bolsillos y nada – no hay problema debe haber un dispositivo de identificación ocular en alguna parte – dice con pocas esperanzas mientras revisa la puerta por el inexistente aparato.

Sin esperar demasiado Lisa vuelve sobre sus pasos para encontrar que la puerta de acceso por la que entro segundos antes está cerrada y que también requería pase de seguridad para operar.

Lisa se apoya sobre la puerta, suspira, y se resigna a tener que esperar a que Andy regrese por esa misma puerta o que el personal de recambio vuelva del almuerzo en un par de horas más, después del segundo suspiro recuerda que la tarjeta está en su guerrera y haciendo memoria sobreviene el estruendo.

- ¡Hunteeeeeeer! ¡Pagaras por esto! – grita furiosa.

Hunter se presenta a la oficina de 9D, no ha tenido problemas para llegar, toca la puerta para verificar que no hay nadie a esa hora y al ver que está cerrado camina por el pasillo, de pronto comienza a oír una canción, le resulta familiar si bien no reconoce la voz.

_"To be in love, Must be the sweetest feeling"_

Recuerda que todo comenzó por esa canción así que camina en dirección a la salida, tal vez por ahí encuentre a Lisa, pero se regresa, tiene que averiguar quien canta la canción, comienza acercándose a las diferentes compuertas, pero nada.

La canción sigue presente de idéntica forma sin importar a cuál de ellas se asome, de pronto mira hacia arriba donde descubre la reja de uno de los ductos troncales de ventilación, al girar la cabeza nota que la melodiosa voz proviene de ahí, sin pensarlo 2 veces, da un brinco y se sujeta de la rejilla con las manos, se zarandea un poco pero no logra retirarla, de modo que se suelta, e ingresa a una de las oficinas de donde extrae un banquillo, ya parado sobre el empuja la rejilla hacia el interior del ducto, y desde esa posición se orienta, hecha una última mirada al pasillo e ingresa de cuerpo completo.

_"A special man... A dearest man. Who needs to share his life with you alone"_

El ducto se encuentra lleno de polvo, lo que le hace toser en repetidas oportunidades, además la lana mineral que se emplea como filtro esta en todos lados, se tapa la boca con un pañuelo que siempre trae con sigo, no sin antes mancharse la camisa y la cara con el fino pero abundante polvillo, avanza y gira a la derecha, que es de donde parece provenir la voz, la cual parece cada vez menos melodiosa, le llama la atención que solo se repiten un par de versos de la canción, de pronto las luces de servicio parecen esfumarse, dejándolo a tientas.

_"My love must be much more than any other man"_

La voz se ha vuelto más notoria, "debe haber una salida de la ventilación aquí cerca", piensa, mientras con su cabeza arrastra una mota de lana mineral que lo baña en mas polvo.

_"Where silver suns have golden moons, Each year has thirteen Junes"_

La voz se escucha con más fuerza, y no es para nada entonada, canta con las frases equivocadas, y en desorden una y otra vez, ahí está la rejilla que le permite descender, la retira calladamente, coloca su pecho sobre el fondo del tubo, saca la cabeza hacia afuera y por debajo…

_"A special man... A dearest man. Who needs to share his life with you alone"_

El lugar está oscuro, salvo por unas pocas luces de emergencia tal parece que se trata de una ubicación intermedia entre la cubierta exterior y la zona de catapultas, entre los camellos de lanzamiento encuentra una silueta que seguramente es la que rasga las letras de la canción, ¿será posible que se trate de Lisa?, se coloca en posición e inicia el descenso.

_"Where silver suns have golden moons, Each year has thirteen Junes"_

Descenso silencioso arruinado, al bajar pasa a llevar la rejilla que cae estrepitosamente al suelo, junto con un montón de polvo y lana mineral. No logra ver a nadie, ¿se trata de una ilusión? De pronto siente algo a su espalda, un perfume conocido.

- Hey Lisa soy yo – exclama apuradamente antes de recibir un golpe.

-¡Rick Hunter! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Lisa Hayes baja la guardia y da 2 pasos a tras.

- Escuche tu voz y de inmediato vine aquí a buscarte – dice tratando de resultar creíble – te dejaste la guerrera en mi habitación– mientras extiende los brazos – Hola Lisa.

-¡Ho! – exclama Lisa, con una expresión de gratitud, la que cambia rápidamente a enojo – ¡Tu hamster! donde la dejaste, necesito la tarjeta de acceso – mientras apunta con el dedo al pecho de Hunter dando empujones.

-La deje con Claudia.

Lisa se abandona a la frustración y se abraza el cuerpo con sus propios brazos mientras le da la espalda a un desconcertado Rick Hunter.

-Tranquila Lis mira podemos salir por el mismo ducto de ventilación por el cual llegue – dice el impasible piloto.

- Que espanto, prefiero que me saque de aquí la policía militar, por entrar sin autorización.

- Bueno nos encontraran en un rato y nos sacaran a los dos juntos entonces...

- ¡Oh, oh! Ayúdame a subir Hunter – le dice Lisa acercándose a la entrada del ducto, mientras Hunter se coloca como caballete, sin reclamar demasiado – ¡No mires bajo mi falda Hamster!

- ¡Si mi capitán!, digo no mi capitán, nada de mirar bajo su falda – le responde Hunter sin poder evitar echar un vistazo hacia arriba, no ve nada.

Luego de decir esto Hunter se incorpora, después de un brinco se sujeta de los bordes de la ventila y se empuja a sí mismo al interior.

- Y bien, ¿izquierda o derecha? – Dice Lisa deteniéndose por un instante nada más.

- Izquierda capitana Hayes – le dice Hunter en la oscuridad sin notarlo apura la marcha y chocando directamente con la retaguardia de Lisa.

- ¡Ay zopenco! ¡ni siquiera pienses en aprovecharte de la situación o si no…!

- Lo siento lis, es que yo... coff, bueno... coff, coff, creí que ya habías avanzado coff, créeme que fue sin intención – le contesta Rick quien después de toser un poco no puede disimular su risa – Ehem! como diga capitana ja ja ja ja ja ja.

- Y mantenga su distancia piloto…hmmm Rick ¿Cómo me encontraste?

- Bueno Lis no fue sencillo, Claudia me dijo que 9D te había traído a su oficina, como no los encontré…bueno…yo…fue ahí fue donde te escuche cantar y por eso seguí tu voz.

- Yo…no sabía qué hacer para matar el tiempo…y…esa maldita canción se me quedo grabada…

- Entiendo, entiendo ja ja ja la verdad es que es una canción que me resulta muy pegajosa ja ja ja ja.

- Sin comentarios piloto, sin comentarios – le dice Lisa de mal talante -¿Aun te duele? ¿Los golpes de Sean?

- Solo un poco, esto no es gran cosa coff coff. Lis ¡mira!, ya veo la salida, si te pegas a un costado puedo pasar y salir primero.

La capitana rota su cuerpo para dejar su espalda pegada al costado del ducto, mientras un incomodo Hunter intenta deslizarse hasta la salida, pasando demasiado cerca de Lisa quien trata de contener la respiración. Finalmente logra colocarse en la boca de la ventila y se deja caer atléticamente.

- Coff coff, ok, Lisa baja con cuidado…eso es…despacio, despacio…bien – le dice mientras con las manos en la cintura de Lisa no puede apartar los ojos de los suyos.

- Rick…yo, debo estar echa un desastre.

- Ja ja ja ja, no Lis solo tienes una mancha en la mejilla.

- ¡Oh Rick! – le dice Lisa sacudiéndose en los brazos de Hunter – necesito una ducha, mira mi uniforme está completamente arruinado y mi cabello, necesito llegar a casa sin que nadie me vea así.

- Si quieres, puedo llevarte, digo a casa – mientras ladea la cabeza, botando así algo polvo en el proceso.

- No, no creo que sea conveniente que nos vean juntos, mas que la mitad de cuidad Macross está al tanto de lo de anoche, debo irme…gracias Rick – le dice Lisa estampándole un beso en la comisura de los labios y echando a correr por el pasillo.

El sorprendido piloto se queda parado aun formando la cintura de la capitana con las manos en el vacío. Tras recuperar la movilidad Rick comienza su retorno a ciudad Macross caminando despreocupado por los pasillos, dándole vueltas a todo el embrollo que ha causado últimamente, a su estupidez y su falta de tino con Lisa, casi sin querer dobla por un pasillo y se topa de frente con la mano derecha del jefe Andy Steinhauser, Benjamín Tinocco…

- ¿Comandante de que pelea de gallos viene? – le dice Benni – perdón eso fue anoche ja ja ja ja ja ja, ¿hoy fue pelea de gallinas?

- Benni, ehmm…yo.

- El gringo no está feliz contigo, por lo de la "huerita" ¿sabes? Si yo fuera tú, saldría de aquí lo más rápido posible, el turno de 9D está a punto de terminar.

- Tienes razón Benni, mejor me voy…si lo más rápido que pueda…no vemos charro.

Hunter respira tranquilo, pensando en que todo está bien, en que nada puede salir mal, Lisa llegará al puente y nadie se dará cuenta de que desapareció. Hunter caminando distraído tropieza con alguien, levanta la cabeza para observar de quien se trata... el jefe Steinhouser!.

- Comandante Hunter! Justo la persona con quien quería hablar!, pensé que no lo vería hoy.

- Jefe cabeza... jefe Steinhauser

- Siga, siga Comandante, con confianza, sabe que puedes contarme todo a mi, pero... no aquí, acompáñeme a cubierta un segundo.

- ¿Señor?

- Con confianza Hunter, con confianza, si no las cosas podrían ser un tanto peores.

Caminan hacia el ascensor, dentro de la veloz maquina llegan raudos a la cubierta, casi no alcanza a sentirse la cortante tensión que existe entre los dos personajes, salen a cubierta y haciendo una leve seña se reúnen varios de los de tigres, se activan varias líneas de comunicación, tanto al puente como a otras partes de la nave. Nuevededos pone su mano sobre el hombro de Hunter y acompañándolo fraternalmente lo lleva al centro de la cubierta a la vista de todos.

- Hunter, amigo mio, deme 30 segundos de su valioso tiempo.

- Por su puesto señor, Lisa arreglo que hoy... bueno... ya sabe cómo es ella

- Que sean 45 entonces.

De pronto los pilotos presentes, los distintos sectores técnicos, varios de los oficiales y el puente reciben una transmisión proveniente de cubierta, en esta oportunidad se puede ver al jefe Steinhauser frente a un conocido, polvoriento y farandulero piloto. Mientras Steinhauser empieza a recitar una secuencia de palabras casi impronunciables, se comienza a escuchar una tonada musical que obstruye por completo el audio.

- ¡Mira zopenco jamás he conocido a alguien tan descuidado como tú!, mal vestido, sucio, ¡mal oliente!, parrandero, borracho, peleonero, insensato y además poco previsor, al punto que no encuentra el lugar correcto para llevar a su novia y ni siquiera logra sacarla por la mañana con el decoro suficiente.

- Pero yo…

- Alguien que frecuenta el Kitty por lo menos debiera conocer algún par de moteles de mala muerte, al menos uno ¡como mínimo!, pero UD. no Zopenco, UD. tenías que llevar a... ¿cómo es que sigues vivo ZOPENCO? ¿Cómo es que no te han matado en combate? ¡más aun como es que cruzas la calle sin que te atropelle un taxi o te muerda un perro!

-Pero yo…

- ¡No te atrevas a contestarme!

- ¡Señor!

- ¡Mira zopenco nosotros no deberíamos estar sosteniendo esta conversación! Pero por respeto a la persona que más quiero en este mundo ¡te doy una última oportunidad! ¡Pobre de ti que la pongas en una situación como esta otra vez, porque si me llego a enterar, tu vida no valdrá absolutamente nada!

-¿Señor?

Desde las terminales todos ven como el jefe Nuevededos habla golpeado, furioso y realiza ademanes, gestos bruscos y como es que Hunter parece hacerse más pequeñito en cada ronda.

- Zopenco ¡no se atreva a orinarse en sus pantalones!, lo creo perfectamente capaz de hacerlo, UD ha perdido prácticamente todo el respeto que se ha ganado en estos años. Pensé que con el tiempo desarrollaría criterio, pero prácticamente UD nació ayer, parece un bicho des-cerebrado, UD es un insulto a la inteligencia humana, es un desaire a todo aquel que ingresa al sistema educativo.

- ¿Señor?, hem ¡si señor!

- A UD. lo considero prácticamente una amenaza no solo por mermar la capacidad de otros equipos, sobre todo al estar en el cargo de comandante de escuadrón, en realidad si de mi dependiese, atento zopenco porque en cierto modo de mi depende, si de mi dependiese el que UD. no volviese a volar ya no colocaría más un pie en MI cubierta. ¡LARGUESE!

- Si señor... – un tembloroso Hunter abandona la cubierta, de inmediato se quita la música y una sola palabra es captada por los micrófonos antes de cortar las transmisiones.

- ¡O'tooooole! – exclama el jefe Nuevededos.

Simultáneamente Lisa Hayes trata es escabullirse por los corredores, tratando de no llamar la atención de nadie, para no aumentar los comentarios de la tripulación sobre su conducta de los últimos días, escondiéndose en cada vuelta del camino y en cada esquina oscura de la nave, por fin esta solo a un par de metros de la ansiada salida, _"será fácil callar al centinela de la barrera exterior" _piensa Lisa, solo le quedan unos cuantos metros, pero serán los más difíciles, justamente es ese pasillo esta la sala de guardia de los pilotos varitech, que esperan su turno de despegue. _"parece que esta todo tranquilo"_se dice la capitana Hayes en voz alta "bueno es ahora o nunca" y se lanza a paso redoblado por el corredor al estar casi sobre su objetivo final un grito masculino la hace detenerse.

- ATENCION CAPITAN EN EL AREA.

El corazón de Lisa se paraliza al igual que sus pasos, se gira con angustia patente en el rostro para encontrarse de frente con el escuadrón cancerberos en pleno y nada más y nada menos que con su comandante Sean O'toole a la cabeza.

- Un placer tenerla en esta área capitana – le dice O'toole mirándola con la diversión bailándole en los ojos – ¡firmes! ¡Cancerberos presenten sus respetos a la capitana Hayes!.

- Buenos días capitana Hayes – responden los pilotos a un severa voz.

- Buenos días – responde Lisa cuadrándose marcialmente y dejando traslucir que aunque valla desaliñada no ha perdido una pizca de su autoridad – descansen pilotos.

- Capitana, si me permite acompañarla…estaría encantado de escoltarla a la salida.

- Gracias comandante, si fuera tan amable – le responde Lisa tan fría como un iceberg.

- ¡Cancerberos! Pueden retirarse.

- Señor, sí señor.

Los pilotos desaparecen de escena tan rápido como aparecieron, se esfuman por la puerta de la sala de guardia y dentro solo se escuchan las risas apagadas y las bromas con respecto al lamentable estado de la capitana Hayes. Sean O'toole se acerca a Lisa con majestuosidad y galantería.

- Lisa, ¿puedo llamarla así capitana?

- Claro comandante.

- Sean, llámame Sean. Tenía curiosidad, de saber por qué nunca aceptas mis invitaciones, es que tengo algo mal Lisa – le dice O'toole mirándola de reojo – Sabes, eres lo más cercano a mi tierra que he encontrado, esta nave es una gran torre de babel, y haberme encontrado con una bella irlandesa me remece el corazón – le dice llevándose dramáticamente una mano al pecho.

- Bueno, Sean me halagas, pero…no creo que sería conveniente que nos vieran juntos, ya sabes cómo son los chismes en la nave…no es nada personal, a mí también me traes recuerdos de la patria de mi madre, pero…

- Wow, ya veo, ya veo, al parecer no cumplo con el perfil…

- ¿Perdón? No se dé que hablas.

- Esta Clarísimo Lisa, no cumplo con el perfil, veras no soy un piloto exhibicionista y descuidado, que sale a media mañana agitando en alto la guerrera de la Capitana…los siento pero yo soy más precavido y delicado con las damas – le dice bajando inocentemente la mirada.

- Sean, veras yo puedo explicarlo todo…lo que paso fue…bueno tu sabes…lo de anoche en el kitty…

- ¿Puedes explicarlo? ¿Explicar que Lisa? – le pregunta O'toole – está bien, si así lo quieres te espero esta noche a las 10 en el restaurante del sector uno.

- Pero…!Ho! esta bien, nos vemos allí esta noche – le responde Lisa sabiéndose atrapada por el Irlandés.

- Te estaré esperando, adiós preciosa.

Al llegar a la caseta de guardia de la barrera exterior, el centinela saluda a la capitana y comandante respectivamente, mientras por el canal de radio suena una melodía desconocida de pronto esta se corta abruptamente para resonar en todos los rincones del Prometheus.

- ¡O'tooooole!


	3. Touch and Go

**En esta nueva entrega de Castillo de naipes, no queda mas que agradecer a mi querido amigo Realhunter por la generosidad de permitirnos usar a sus queridos personajes...nuevamente gracias calavera voladora, se te quiere con el alma.**

**Infinitas gracias a mi co-autor y esposo ironearth por esta aventura de escribir juntos.**

**DEDICADO A NUESTROS PEQUEÑOS ISILDUR, ELANOR Y ELBERETH.**

Touch and Go.

Sobre la cubierta de despegue del Prometheus un ansioso y furioso contramaestre en jefe Andrew Steinhauser se pasea de arriba abajo como un tigre enjaulado esperando por su presa, por lo menos le queda la satisfacción que ya dio cuenta de uno de sus males el "Zopenco Hunter" ahora es el turno del comandante "boquiflojo"

La mañana ha sido ardua para el jefe 9D en la cubierta, ha hecho llamar al equipo de mecánicos Robotech para que le den unos cuantos "ajustes" al VT del comandante O'toole, cortesía del "hermanito" de la capitana Hayes, "nada que un experimentado piloto varitech no pueda controlar"

9D espera pacientemente el arribo del comandante O'toole, mientras el equipo verde-1 se ríe por lo bajo a la espera del espectáculo, al cabo de unos minutos por el elevador principal nada más ni nada menos que Sean O'toole que camina marcial al encuentro de su verdugo.

- Jefe 9D ¿quería verme? – le dice O'toole con la mano sobre la ceja mientras con la otra sujeta el casco sobre su hombro.  
>- Permiso para hablar libremente con usted, comandante, señor.<br>- Proceda jefe, ¿qué pasa Andy?  
>- O'toole, nada en la tierra o en el espacio puede hacer enojar mas a este contramaestre que "ciertos" pilotos bocafloja se refieran al "culo" de mi "hermanita" sobre MI cubierta, si quiere seguir volando y aterrizar en una sola pieza, comandante, señor, le recomiendo que cierre su bocota en lo que se refiere a la capitana Hayes – le dice Andy acercándose lentamente a O'toole hasta quedar casi nariz con nariz - de lo contrario me encargare personalmente que cada catapultaje y cada aterrizaje sea una tortura para usted comandante, señor, y para cada uno de sus cachorros…eso corre por cuenta mía y de los tigres de la cubierta. ¡permiso para retirarme, señor!<p>

- Per…miso concedido…jefe.

Y sin decir más Andy gira sobre sus talones y se retira a paso firme por la cubierta, para dirigirse a sus labores habituales, mientras O'toole aun no puede salir del asombro que le causa la reacción del Jefe Steinhauser en lo que toca a la capitana Hayes, con una sacudida de cabeza como para borrar el mal recuerdo de las palabras de "sentencia" del jefe, O'toole enfila a su VT, allí se siente en su elemento, es como si acariciara a una mujer en cada control que despliega para preparar su nave para el despegue. Se trepa por la escalerilla hasta su asiento y comienza con el protocolo de despegue…

- Un momento algo no anda bien…hmmm el "ajuste de flecha" de las alas no calzan…debe haber un error…un grave error. Estabilizadores verticales en posición ¿Qué? Los estabilizadores no responden… Tranquilo Sean…veamos, encendido de motores,… ¿Pero qué demonios pasa aquí?  
>- ¿Algún problema cancerbero-1? – le dice una melosa voz en el oído - ¿Algo no va bien "Odin"? apresúrese comandante, el resto de sus cachorros está en línea de despegue…vamos comandante no arruine mi record de despegues impecables con su demora…<br>- ¿Andy? Algo le sucede a mi nave, los controles no responden…  
>- Muy bien, que bonito espectáculo, O'toole… Y como le dije al zopenco alguna vez ¡HAZLO SOLO O SAL DE MI CUBIERTA!…9D fuera.<p>

Sean O'toole no logra entender que es lo que le sucede a su nave, tiene claro en su mente que todo ha sido obra del contramaestre en jefe, "no me daré por vencido tan fácilmente jefe" mientras pasa revista a los controles nuevamente.

- Aquí Odin – dice O'toole en el canal abierto a su escuadrón – cancerbero-2 tome mi posición en la cubierta y lidere el patrullaje, yo me les uniré mas tarde.  
>- Señor, sí señor.<p>

Los cancerberos se colocan en el área de catapultaje mientras los tigres de la cubierta no disimulan su diversión al ver al cancerbero-1 en tremendo aprieto, mientras en uno de los extremos de la cubierta el jefe 9D con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho no le quita la vista de encima a sean O'toole. Los tigres hacen impecablemente su trabajo y los cancerberos comienzan a despegar en armónica sinfonía, mientras el comandante O'toole no se da por vencido en tratar de entender que es lo que pasa con su nave, que no responde a los comandos habituales. Al descuido toca el interruptor de encendido de motores y lo pasa de "on" a "off" y como por arte de magia los motores responden a la perfección.

- Así que este es tu jueguito Steinhauser – dice O'toole en voz alta, acto seguido abre el canal de comunicación directa con el contramaestre en jefe – ¡quítate de en medio jefe, este "cachorro" va a despegar!

Haciendo las ultimas correcciones mentales para poner en orden en su cabeza los controles invertidos y desajustados de su VT Sean O'toole, logra poner en movimiento su nave, no sin tener más de algún inconveniente que hicieron la delicia de todo el personal de cubierta, el enfile para el despegue a los "tropezones" y "paradas de motores" hicieron que literalmente los tigres se retorcieran de la risa y mientras en el casco de O'toole resuena la risa profunda del jefe 9D.

Hunter camina cabizbajo por los pasillos, las manos heladas metidas en los bolsillos, un fuerte dolor de cabeza le hace evitar los ascensores, le ha regresado la punzada en el costado, al salir a la sección que conduce al túnel de desembarco, comienza a sentirse algo incomodo, el típico ruido ambiente del gran salón de es algo diferente hoy, de pronto el cuchicheo se detiene, el silencio le cae bien, pero ese agradable ambiente es interrumpido con alguna carcajada proveniente quizá de alguna esquina alejada.

¿Max eres tú? –, levanta la mirada buscando la posible ubicación del conocido compañero, solo para notar como el personal en general lo mira con sonrisas apenas contenidas y que algunos pilotos que él reconoce se ven ciertamente preocupados - Ya se habrán enterado de la pelea de ayer – se dice a sí mismo, intenta seguir caminando pero por un segundo sus pies se quedan inmóviles, mientras que en su mente comienza a repetir una y otra vez la frase que el mismo acaba de pensar, tal vez con la intención de auto convencerse de que aquello es cierto, pero no, un calosfrió recorre su espalda y comienza a apurar el paso, vuelve a bajar la mirada con la intención de cuidar sus pasos ya que no desea tropezar en público.

La situación no cambia demasiado en el exterior de la nave, pero su paso apurado y la forma huidiza en la que maneja su mirar lo hacen ser más patente entre la multitud que liberados de la rigidez de los protocolos de la nave no se contiene en sus comentarios – debo llegar rápido, voy apurado – se dice a sí mismo en voz alta con rostro de angustia y sin detenerse, se sube al primer taxi que encuentra.

Afortunadamente para él en las barracas aun no llega el notición, pero aun se pregunta cómo es que se han enterado tantos y tan rápido, de todos modos la actitud del piloto ha despertado suspicacias entre los ahí presentes en el salón de descanso, ante lo cual el opta por dirigirse su habitáculo cerrando furiosamente la puerta.

Una vez dentro de su habitación Hunter corre al baño donde vomita sonoramente, más que nada por no haber desayunado y porque con todo el paso apurado le dio acidosis. Luego de comer algo, Hunter se queda sentado pensando en todas las cosas que le ha dicho Nuevededos y en lo que le espera al día siguiente, se queda largo rato mirando la pared, mientras siente el almuerzo bajar lastimosamente por su esófago, en silencio, mira su radio que está rota en el suelo, entonces observa por su pequeña ventana como se hace tarde, se saca la camisa y se dirige al baño a darse una ducha, es entonces que cuando revisa uno de sus bolsillos encuentra el pase de acceso de Lisa Hayes

– ¡Oh no!, ahora sí que Lisa me va a matar, ya me la imagino gritando furiosa mi nombre en frente de todos en el puente – sale del baño, se cambia casi sin pensar por su ropa de ejercicios, guarda el pase en un bolsillo y sale a correr.

Hunter sale bastante más alegre de su habitación, con una mano en un bolsillo, sosteniendo el pase y trotando por el pasillo, va hacia el sector del parque mientras habla solo sin hacer caso de las miradas burlonas de algunos sus compañeros de edificio.

Es preferible entregarle el pase ahora en persona, aun cuando ya debe haber sacado una copia.

Llega al salón principal.

De todos modos me recibirá bien, después de la despedida que me dio en el pasillo creo que no tendré problemas, de modo que pasare casualmente trotando frente a su departamento e iré a visitarla, ¡qué buena idea!  
>Pasa por frente al guardia de las barracas.<p>

Solo espero que ella me deje pasar a su departamento.

Mientas corre ya más relajado decide no seguir la ruta más corta hacia el departamento de Lisa, en vez de eso, da una vuelta larga, evitando así los lugares más concurridos por el personal de la nave, el atardecer no se hizo esperar, Rick se detiene a ver como el sol comienza a ponerse, se sienta en el pasto y se fija en unas flores que oscilan con el viento, ya recostado no puede evitar recordar los campos en los que corría de joven, cuando solo pensaba en hacer piruetas en un avión de acrobacias.

Lisa Hayes baja del taxi en la puerta de su casa, abre la puerta y deja las llaves en la mesita de centro de la sala de estar, se quita los zapatos y se dirige al cuarto de baño.

- Estoy horrenda – se dice en voz alta mirándose en el espejo – necesito una ducha ¡ahora!

Sin decir más se quita la ropa y abre la llave del agua caliente, se mete bajo el chorro refrescante y placentero mientras se enjabona no puede evitar pensar en Hunter y en todo el embrollo que ha armado. Al salir de la ducha secándose el cabello, sus pensamientos vuelan hacia el comandante O'toole "claramente es un caballero" "y yo soy una estúpida descuidada" para alejar los pensamientos sacude vigorosamente su cabeza y se dirige al armario a sacar uno de sus tantos impecables uniformes, luego de estar correctamente vestida y peinada, se dirige a la cocina donde se dispone a calentar uno de los tantos "almuerzos congelados" de que dispone. Cuando el característico "bip" le dice que su comida esta lista, lo toma y se sienta en la mesita del comedor donde por primera vez después de entrar nota que su laptop ha quedado encendida y se dispone a revisar su correo mientras come su almuerzo.

From: Hayes, Elizabeth.  
>To: Grant, Claudia.<br>Subject: ¿?

¿Lisa estas bien? Desde que anoche dejaste el puente en la mitad de tu turno, no hemos sabido nada de ti, ¿debo suponer que pasaste le noche con tu piloto "príncipe" encantado? Me debes una buena conversación muchachita, ja ja ja ja ja, nos vemos en el puente en cuanto te reportes jovencita.

P.S Rick me dejo algo tuyo en custodia.

Lisa no puede creer que las noticas corran tan rápido en la nave, apura su comida y se dispone a salir, con la cabeza llena de explicaciones y de juramentos.

Al llegar a su puesto en el puente, la capitana Hayes no puede dejar de notar las miraditas indiscretas del trió terrible, Vanessa y Kim hablan por lo bajo, mientras una sorprendida y curiosa Sammie trata de entender las bromas de sus compañeras. Claudia sonríe de medio lado al ver llegar a Lisa a su estación y la mira de reojo.

-¿Y bien señorita? ¿Dónde pasaste la noche?  
>- ¡Claudia estamos en servicio! - le responde Lisa sonrojándose.<br>- Vamos Lisa, a nosotras nos puedes contar lo que paso anoche ¿cierto chicas?  
>- Claro Lisa sabes que puedes contárnoslo a nosotras – le dice Vanessa acomodando sus anteojos.<br>- Seremos una tumba – le dice Kim.  
>-¿Una tumba chicas? – Les responde Lisa con una sonrisa sarcástica - ¿Hay algo que les pueda contar que ya no sepan?<br>- Lisa ¿Pasaste la noche con el comandante Hunter?  
>- ¡Sammie! – le gritan al unisonó las muchachas.<br>- ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo? – pregunta Sammie abriendo mucho los ojos.  
>- ¡Ay Sammie!<p>

El turno de la tarde transcurre sin mayor inconveniente para las chicas del puente, Kim y Vanessa no dejan de especular ya que la capitana Hayes no "ha soltado prenda" sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior, Claudia deja trabajar tranquila a Lisa mientras en su cabeza se forman las más sórdidas preguntas sobre el comandante Hunter. Al dar las 8:45 el cambio de turno está por llegar y Lisa sin levantar la vista le dice por lo bajo a Grant.

- ¿Claudia? Hmmmm necesito tu ayuda, veras…hoy tengo una ¿cita?  
>- ¿Una cita? Ja ja ja ja ja ¿Lisa Hayes va a una cita?<br>- Si…Claudia y necesito que me ayudes, solo tengo un par de jeans y un sweater, nada que uno pueda llevar para ir a cenar al Sydh al-Ghābh  
>- ¿Así que Rick, quiere arreglar las cosas?<br>- Hmmm…no es Rick…con el que saldré a comer hoy…es con…el comandante O'toole.  
>- Wow chica, tu si vas rápido, es un "bombonazo" ese hombre.<br>- Shhhhh, Claudia que las chicas te van a escuchar – le dice Lisa llevándose un dedo a sus labios en señal de furiosa suplica.  
>- ¡Ay chiquilla tonta! Eso se soluciona fácilmente – Claudia Grant, se aclara la garganta y se voltea hacia el resto del equipo del puente - ¡Chicas esta noche, transformaremos a la Capitana Hayes en toda una "femme fatale"!<p>

Al llegar el cambio de turno, el trió terrible "remolca" a la capitana Hayes fuera del puente, la marcha va encabezada por una decidida Claudia Grant, que no se deja convencer por las suplicas de Lisa, sin más las muchachas la suben a un taxi y al llegar frente a la casa de Claudia, bajan a Lisa literalmente a "los tirones". Ya dentro sientan a Lisa sobre la cama mientras las chicas se lanzan hacia el armario en busca de lo más sexy que ofrezca el guardarropa.

- Esta me gusta – dice Kim levantando en alto una blusa roja.  
>- Estás loca Kim – le responde Vanessa – ese color no va con los ojos de Lisa, mejor esta blusa blanca con la falda azul.<br>- ¡Ay Vanessa, no sabes nada de estilo! Si lleva eso es lo mismo que fuera de uniforme.  
>- ¿Y qué tiene de malo su uniforme? – pregunta Sammie con su cara de "no entiendo nada" – yo creo que se vería linda si fuera con su uniforme.<br>- ¡Cállate Sammie! – le gritan las chicas.

Luego de revolver completamente el armario de Claudia y que las prendas desechadas quedaran regadas por toda la habitación y Lisa casi sepultada por la montaña de ropa, zapatos y accesorios. Claudia por fin se decide a imponer orden.

- ¡Tranquilas chicas, ya lo tengo!

Claudia se agacha y desde bajo de la cama saca una caja blanca adornada con un lindo moño verde, la toma en sus manos y se la tiende a Lisa.

- Elizabeth Hayes este iba a ser tu regalo de cumpleaños, pero como veo que no vamos a ninguna parte con esto, no me queda más que adelantar las sorpresa, que lo disfrutes…bueno no tu…que lo disfrute el comandante O'toole.

Lisa abre la caja y saca un escotado y ceñido vestido verde esmeralda de falda sobre la rodilla, los ribetes del vestido son de un verde más oscuro en el escote y en el ruedo, además de los complementos perfectos, zapatos a juego y unos bonitos pendientes dorados y verdes.

- Claudia es precioso, pero si voy con esto seguro me dará una pulmonía – le dice Lisa sonrojándose.  
>- Tranquila chiquilla, tu solo pruébatelo que yo me encargo del resto.<br>- Pero Claudia, definitivamente no puedo ponerme esto, es muy… "revelador"  
>- Creo que tengo el incentivo perfecto… toma Lisa – le dice Claudia sacando de una bolsa de papel, lo que queda de la guerrera de la capitana – Rick me dejo esto para ti.<br>- ¡Hunteeeeeeeer! – grita Lisa al ver que su guerrera esta inservible – Claudia dame ese vestido, aunque me congele, pero esta noche lo estreno.

Lisa se mete al cuarto de baño y al salir las muchachas solo atinan a mirarla con ojos de sorpresa.

- Ahora chicas, por una vez vamos a levantar el cabello de la Capitana Hayes – dice Claudia al resto de las chicas

Ya casi sobre la Hora, las muchachas sacan fuera de la casa a una espantada Lisa, que mira sobre su hombro con ansiedad por saber si esta "decentemente cubierta" pero ya está hecho así que no puede echar pie a tras, el camino hacia el Sydh al-Ghābh se le ha hecho eterno.

Sean O'toole impecablemente vestido de traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata verde se pasea por el frontis del restaurante silbando alegremente con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras espera impaciente a su "cita de esa noche". Un taxi se detiene y al abrirse la puerta bajan un par de interminables piernas…Sean corre para ayudar a bajar a la dama que desciende del taxi y para su sorpresa no es otra que Lisa Hayes. Que dentro del ajustado vestido verde resaltan por completo sus atributos, además que esta noche lleva el cabello recogido en un delicado moño francés y los pendientes cuelgan graciosos de sus lóbulos, sobre los hombros lleva una pequeña estola de piel que Claudia providencialmente guardaba como recuerdo de su madre.

- Wow Lisa estas encantadora esta noche.  
>- Gracias Sean.<br>- ¿Entramos preciosa? - le dice O'toole ofreciéndole su brazo galantemente.

El lugar es perfecto para la cena romántica de un par de enamorados, esa noche Lisa y Sean lejos de sus obligaciones militares son solo dos personas que se encuentran para pasar una noche agradable, O'toole no logra quitarle los ojos de encima a la capitana Hayes que esa noche luce especialmente sexy. Al tomar asiento en una mesa del centro del local, Lisa no puede dejar de notar que los ojos de Sean son de un verde que despide según el ángulo de la luz tenues reflejos dorados "son realmente lindos, no lo había notado". La velada transcurre entre los recuerdos de Irlanda antes del horror de la guerra Robotech, y las anécdotas de Sean de su juventud. La comida se sirve con exactitud seguida por el delicioso postre que es la especialidad del local…amenizado por supuesto por el mejor vino de la casa.

Tras la tercera copa de vino rojo, Lisa se comienza a sentir más relajada en compañía de Sean, ya no le parece que esto haya sido una "emboscada" para sacarle información de Hunter ni mucho menos para extorsionarla, solo el deseo genuino de querer conocerla "no me puedo sentir tan cómoda con este hombre" piensa "Si solo Rick hiciera las cosas diferente"

- …entonces mi madre me dijo "Sean quita las manos de la mermelada"… ¿Lisa estas bien?  
>- ¿Yo? Bueno si, solo pensaba en cosas que no tienen importancia ahora – le responde Lisa ladeando la cabeza y arrancándole encantadores reflejos a sus aretes<p>

Sean desvía la mirada por un momento hacia la calle y no puede si no sonreír al ver a Hunter pegado a la vidriera como una calcomanía. Mientras en la calle…

Esto no puede ser, no está pasando – el atónito zopenco de pronto experimenta una epifanía, mira su reloj y descubre que según el Lisa a esta hora debería estar de servicio en el puente de la nave.

O'Toole sonríe mientras, gira la cabeza hacia la ventana y realiza una expresión de grata sorpresa, Hunter intenta retirarse de enfrente del enorme mostrador.

– Maldición ya me vio, solo me queda una opción – rápidamente entra por la puerta del restaurante donde el mâitre le intercepta eficazmente.  
>Pero que le pasa, ¡déjeme entrar!<br>Lamentablemente no le puedo dejar pasar señor.  
>De que me estás hablando, debo entrar a ver a mi novia que está dentro.<br>No señor no le dejare pasar, este es un restaurante de lujo, ¡de excelencia! y usted no puede pasar.  
>¿Que no entendió lo que le dije?, ¡mi novia está dentro!<br>Señor por lo visto no entiende, sin reservación no se puede entrar y …  
>¿Reservación? no necesito, si me están esperando – Hunter se contiene de empujar al mâitre debido a que no desea alarmar a Lisa ni crear otra situación incómoda para ella.<br>Ni aun que tenga reservación así vestido no le dejare pasar, ¡en este restaurante solo se puede ingresar vestido de etiqueta!  
>¡Ho!, ok ya veo, no se preocupe no lo incomodare mas.<p>

Hunter camina alejándose del local, pero la curiosidad y los celos lo hacen regresar, se asoma ver qué ocurre por la ventana, no le parece ver nada especial, solo una conversación sana y tranquila entre camaradas, mientras uno de los clientes más cercanos a la ventana hace un gesto al mâitre, el cual después calmar a los clientes los conduce a otra mesa lejos del ventanal. Hunter ya está a punto de regresarse cuando ve que Lisa hace un gesto muy característico con su cuello, mientras sonríe sonrojada, Hunter se vuelve al ataque.

Señor necesito que le entregue esto a la capitana Lisa Hayes quien …  
>¿Usted otra vez?<br>¡Esto es de vital importancia!, ¡debe entregar esto a la capitana Hayes!  
>¿Le parece que esto es la cubierta de una nave?, este es el Restaurante Sydh al-Ghābh y ¡no admitimos este tipo de conducta!<br>¡Me retiro!, me retiro de inmediato, pero primero entregue este pase de seguridad a la Capitana Hayes – imponiendo el pase de seguridad frente al mâitre.

Este se sorprende, ante la decisión que demuestra el hamster y después de revisar el plástico cede ante su petición.

Muy bien jovenzuelo, supondré que usted ha encontrado este documento en la calle, afortunadamente no necesito revisar el listado de reservaciones para saber a quien se refiere, le entregare el documento personalmente.  
>Confío en que lo hará señor, me retiro – mientras coloca un evidente rostro de preocupación se da media vuelta y desaparece por el portal.<p>

Hunter medita un segundo, y regresa a la ventana, necesita saber si el mâitre entrega el pase y más aun desea conocer la reacción de Lisa. Rick nuevamente se aparece frente a la ventana, otra pareja que cenaba, al ver de nuevo al misterioso sujeto en frente del local se levanta de sus asientos y se retiran en el acto del restaurante.

¡Qué suerte! ahora puedo ver mejor la mesa de Lisa.  
>Es entonces cuando el zopenco repara en el escotado vestido que trae Lisa, un vestido que jamás le había visto antes, un vestido que nunca uso para él. Nuevamente el zopenco se carga bruscamente contra la vitrina, poniéndose a gritar fuertemente al tiempo que da fuertes palmadas contra el vidrio.<p>

Lisa mírame, ¡qué estás haciendo!, ¡Se que estas ahí!, ¡Mírame Lisa!

Desde el interior del local los comensales que aun osan comer cerca de la ventana quedan atónitos con sus cucharas y copas a medio camino, al presenciar que el loco ha regresado por tercera vez, y que en silencio realiza furiosos ademanes frente a la gruesa ventana blindada.

Ahora si vas a ver O'Toole, Lisa como te atreves, ahora si voy a entrar, ¡voy a entrar! – refunfuña Hunter mientras se dirige a la puerta de acceso.

Al traspasar el portal se encuentra con dos enormes gorilas que le cierran el paso, dando unos pasos hacia a tras Hunter toma del brazo a un cliente que huye del local.

¡Le compro su chaqueta! – Grita Hunter de modo destemplado.  
>¡Haaaaaaaaa, Socorro! ¡el loco me ataca! – Grita un horrorizado y obeso comensal ante la mirada sorprendida de Rick Hunter.<p>

Hunter cae de bruces sobre el asfalto sintético del boulevard, mientras este se recupera del feroz golpe recibido en la mandíbula, los dos gorilas regresan calladamente al interior del restaurante. Al mismo tiempo Lisa Hayes observa congelada la tarjeta que ha sido depositada en la mesa por el mâitre.

Ya es de noche, el camino se ha hecho largo, ha doblado en muchas esquinas, ha cruzado sin cuidado y ha pisado el pasto sin fijarse si ha habido perros cerca, luego de caminar por horas decide alejarse a lo más recóndito de la ciudad, hasta reconocer un letrero en luces de neón rojo. Desde afuera se escucha el retumbar de la música, mira hacia atrás y logra ver el camino que ha seguido, con la esperanza que alguien conocido lo detenga. Avanza hacia el local y el ruido se hace intolerable, ahora además los fuertes bajos golpean su estomago, el olor a tabaco y alcohol está en todos lados, por un segundo cree ver a O'toole entre la multitud, abre los ojos sorprendido y reconoce que ha entrado nuevamente al Kitty, mujeres en la barra, mujeres en el escenario, mujeres contoneándose al rededor de las mesas, entrando y saliendo de los privados vestidas apenas con esa pequeña película brillosa que parece pintada a mano de poliester-neopreno, que no importa en qué color aparezca, brilla ante las luces fluorescentes del local, los ojos del hamster bailan al son de las caderas de las serviciales señoritas.  
>Hunter camina hasta la barra, levanta la mano y una jovencita se acerca rápidamente a tomar su orden.<p>

Un tequila – pide Hunter – no puede ser, después de todo lo que le dije, ¡salió con él!

La señorita con una corta falda de estudiante, calcetas largas y con un blanco y redondeado sostén asiente coquetamente, ante un titubeo de la novata, de entre las luces aparece otra voluptuosa bailarina que empuja a la anterior, y que haciendo un chasquido de dedos se produce el cambio de la canción de fondo, eso provoca algunas protestas entre las bailarinas en los caños, la nueva mesera, toca la parte superior de sus tirantes y se produce una transformación de color desde completamente negro a motivos de llamas rojo y amarillo que va desde los tirantes hasta debajo de sus pechos, al mismo tiempo desde sus tobillos hasta su cadera se generan interminables espirales de color naranjo y verde, dejando el espacio de su cintura de color azul marino.

¿Algo más señor?

Hunter mira con ojos desorbitados como los tirantes se adelgazan y los parches que cubren distintas partes íntimas parecen disminuir su tamaño, produciendo que el balanceo de sus atributos se vuelva más evidente, al tiempo que la mesera se inclina quedando a peligrosos 15 centímetros del atormentado piloto.

hemmm, no, nada mas – dice Hunter con voz casi ininteligible.  
>Hmmm si quieres nos invitas un trago Rick... a las dos.<br>¿Cómo ha sabido mi nombre? claro después de la pelea de ayer todas lo saben... No gracias señorita.  
>¡TACAÑO!, ¡UN TEQUILA PARA ESTE!<p>

Acto seguido las dos meseras se retiran bruscamente y Hunter queda esperando su trago por largos 15 minutos, antes de levantarse de la barra para poder disfrutar mejor del espectáculo. Entonces desde un costado nota una conocida figura en una de las mesas, al fin alguien con quien conversar y poder relajarse, el Charro Tinocco.

- ¡"Ijole" comandante que bueno encontrarte por estos lados! – le dice el Charro tendiéndole la mano.  
>- ¿Cómo estas Benny?<br>- Por lo visto mejor que tu Hunter, vente que nos tomamos unos tequilas con los del verde, el gringo nos dio franco esta noche, así que nos vinimos de Rumba.

Benjamin Tinocco desaparece entre la multitud seguido de cerca por Rick quien solo levanta la mirada para evitar tropezar con las meseras y sus bandejas. De pronto la música baja su volumen y una voz profunda hace un anuncio.

- Buenas noches, en honor de nuestros amigos y excelentes clientes los tripulantes de cubierta del Prometheus, las chicas del Kitty los deleitaran con un baile muy especial, ¡así que a prepararse tigres! Para todos ustedes amigos "Loca"

_Loca…Loca…Dance or die…Loca…Loca…_

La multitud rompe en gritos de alegría al escuchar los acordes de la vieja canción latina y al ver como las señoritas de todo el local cambian sus diminutos bikinis del multicolor al verde, los tigres rugen como un solo animal salvaje y vacían sus copas.

_…__She's gettin' high all the time, Just to keep you from me, She get's you on like (ahh!)…_

Las bailarinas se acercan al ritmo de la música a "los tigres de la cubierta" y bailan como poseídas por la canción, mientras los muchachos del equipo verde se dejan mimar.

_…__Be carefull amigo, She talks in the morning just to wake you up, She's tied to your love, But your love's only mine, boy…_

Los tigres alentados por las caderas de las señoritas, se levantan y escogen uno a uno a su presa, mientras el Charro Tinocco no puede decidirse entre una estupenda pelirroja y una asiática belleza, en tanto Rick no puede dejar de pensar en la "trastada" que le ha hecho Lisa esta noche.

_…__Y sí, soy yo tranquila, Like I'm on a beach in Anguilla, Sippin' on Corona, Like it's nothin' goin' on, I ain't leavin' you alone, Texting other girls, Whats it gonna take just to keep them off…_

Una Rubia despampanante se contonea en dirección Hunter, la mira lista sobre su objetivo y los misiles a punto de ser disparados, mientras el Zopenco no se entera de las intenciones de la chica.

_…__Yo soy loca con mi tigre, Loca, Loca, Loca, Soy loca con mi tigre, Loca, Loca, Loca, Soy loca con mi tigre, Loca, Loca, Loca, Soy Loca con mi tigre, Loca, Loca, Loca…_

Al sonido del coro de la canción se desata la furia de los tigres que cantan a todo pulmón, mientras se dejan llevar por las bailarinas, de pronto en medio de la batahola una partida de meseras aparece trayendo tragos para toda la tripulación de cubierta. Mientras un gran reflector apunta su luz hacia el escenario central en donde una chica toma el micrófono y comienza a cantar en perfecto español…

_…__El está por mí, Y por ti borró (borró), Y eso que tú tienes to', Y yo ni un Kikí, El está por mí, Y por ti borró (borró), Y eso que tú tienes to', Y yo ni un Kikí…_

Las miradas del verde en pleno viajan hacia el escenario y a las curvas de la cantante mientras el local casi se viene a bajo por los rugidos y aullidos de sus asistentes que ya bastante más animados por las muchachas y el alcohol bailan al ritmo de la canción. La rubia belleza se acerca de frente a Hunter y se cuelga literalmente de su cuello mientras le susurra  
>al oído la letra de la canción.<p>

_…__Mientras ella te complace con todos tus caprichos, Yo te llevo al malecón por un caminito, Me dicen que tu novia anda con un rifle, Porque me vio bailando mambo pa' ti, Qué no lo permite?..._

Hunter paralizado por la sorpresa se deja llevar por los brazos de la complaciente bailarina hacia el centro del local, en donde ni más ni menos se topa con la cara de su "enemigo" Sean O'toole, quien lo mira como lo haría con un payaso de circo mientras canta a todo pulmón…

_…__Yo no tengo la culpa de que ella se enamore', Mientras tú le compras flores yo compro condo' (whooo)…_

O'toole ríe a mandíbula batiente mientras Rick trata furiosamente de soltarse de la bailarina para poner en su lugar al líder de los cancerberos, está claro que la alusión va en directa relación a Lisa, SU NOVIA.

_…__Yo soy loca con mi tigre, Cuando mas rayas mejor mira eso es lo que dicen…_

La cantante baja del escenario y se acerca a los tigres de la cubierta y de improviso toma al charro Tinocco y lo sienta en una silla, se sienta sobre sus rodillas y continúa cantando…

_…__Yo soy loca con mi tigre, Loca, Loca, Loca, Soy loca con mi tigre, Loca, Loca, Loca, Soy loca con mi tigre, Loca, Loca, Loca, Soy Loca con mi tigre, Loca, Loca, Loca, Dios mio! (ah)…_

Benny aparta su vista de las generosas curvas de la cantante para ver a Rick tratar de librarse de los brazos de la bailarina y con las manos por delante trata de alcanzar el cuello de O'toole.

- "Perdóname mi chata" – le dice en español Benny a la cantante mientras la levanta en vilo de sobre sus rodillas.

Al paso más veloz que le permite la multitud el charro llega justo a tiempo para sujetar a Hunter que ya se ha librado de su "amigable compañera" mientras los tigres en pleno vuelven la vista hacia su contramaestre primero.

Mientras suenan los últimos acordes de la canción, Benny se interponen entre Hunter y su presa, la cara de Rick esta roja de furia mientras O'toole respaldado por los cancerberos ni siquiera descruza los brazos sobre el pecho, para dar cuenta de su pequeño rival.

- ¡Rick! Tranquilo comandante, que no pasa nada – le dice sujetándolo por los hombros - ¿no es cierto O'toole?  
>- ¡Claro que no pasa nada Charro! Ja ja ja ja solo que a ese pichón no le gusta como está quedando el marcador ¿no es así Ricky?<br>- ¡Suéltame Benny! ¡Esta vez sí que te mato O'toole! ¡Lisa es MI NOVIA! ¡que te quede claro, MI NOVIA!  
>- ¿A si? No fue eso lo que me dijo hace rato en su casa, después de la cena – le dice Sean mirando directo a los ojos de Hunter - ¿Sabías que tiene un encantador lunar en la base de la espalda? ¡qué vas a saber, si con suerte vez mas allá de tu nariz!<br>- O'toole creo que se te está pasando la mano con los comentarios – le dice Tinocco, viendo como los muchachos del verde ya se agitan incómodos por los comentarios sobre la capitana – vámonos Rick seguro todo esto es un invención de él, ándale camina.  
>- Eso Benny llévate al pichón, ya está perdido, a Lisa le gustan los ¡hombres! No los niños llorones.<br>- ¡Hasta aquí O'toole! – le dice Benny - ¡muchachos "Agárrenme a este"!

A la orden de Tinocco los tripulantes de cubierta toman por los brazos a Rick Hunter que agita sus piernas y trata inútilmente de soltarse, el charro se acerca a una mesa mientras llama a una camarera y le pide una botella de su licor más fuerte y dos vasos.

- Vamos siéntate O'toole, esto lo vamos a arreglar a la antigua, Como los meros machos.

Sean se sienta al otro lado de la mesa frente a Tinocco, mientras la camarera regresa con la botella de vodka y deja los vasos sobre la mesa. Benny llena los vasos hasta el tope y pone uno frente al irlandés, como antaño cuando las "peleas de mesa" eran habituales entre los marinos y los pilotos navales.

¡"Orale Odin" veamos quien cae primero!

Uno a uno los vasos van quedando vacíos y volteados sobre la mesa con un golpe seco, primera ronda y los contendientes están como si nada, los ojos verdes de O'toole brillan con malicia, mientras el charro sonríe de medio lado y vuelve a llenar los vasos, las rondas de tragos se suceden sin parar y ninguno de los comensales da señales de caer, Sean se afloja el cuello de la camisa mientras el Charro ya casi solo habla español. Al llegar la segunda botella ambos ya no se ven tan enteros mientras los tigres vitorean a su contramaestre primero en lo que cierran filas a Rick Hunter que solo quiere ponerle las manos encima al cancerbero-1. El equipo verde no deja de alentar a Tinocco y miran con odio a los impasibles cancerberos que son literalmente la sombra de su líder de escuadrón y se plantan detrás de este como un solo hombre dejando escapar uno que otro grito de ánimo para su comandante. Las rondas de tragos siguientes se tornan difíciles para ambos contrincantes.

Muchachos si hubieran visto el escote que llevaba Lisa esta noche, wow nada se compara con esa vista.

Un desesperado Hunter lucha por abrirse paso entre los tigres para cerrarle la boca a O'toole de una vez por todas.

¡"Ya bájale guey! Mejor no te metas en el escote de la huera" – dice Tinocco en español – "canijo, sangrón".  
>Si eres tan macho, mejor me lo dices en un idioma que ambos entendamos – le responde O'toole haciendo sonar el vaso sobre la mesa – me gusta entender cuando me insultan Charrito. Y eso que aun no digo nada del maravilloso cuello de mi Lizzie, ni del perfume que usaba esta noche, es toda una delicatessen.<p>

Los tigres cada vez más cerca de la mesa rugen ante las insinuaciones intimas sobre la capitana, la "hermanita" del jefe 9D, si el supiera que ellos toleraron comentarios de ese calibre sobre Lisa, las cabezas rodarían sobre la cubierta sin misericordia, como un solo cuerpo se acercan mas y mas a la mesa, mientras los cancerberos sólidos tras O'toole se aprestan a saltar con los dientes por delante sobre el cuello de los tigres. El ambiente esta tan denso que casi "se corta con un cuchillo". El Charro se tambalea peligrosamente sobre su silla al dejar el vaso sobre la mesa y Sean al vaciar el suyo se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano y sacude vigorosamente la cabeza, para ahuyentar el mareo. Las meseras se repliegan cautelosamente al fondo del local temiendo lo peor, con los dos últimos tragos servidos, los contrincantes se miran a los ojos y vacían los vasos de un trago, seguidos por los vítores de los asistentes.

Dinos Sean ¿Que más le hiciste a tu capitana bonita? - le grita unos de los cancerberos.  
>Muchaaachos, un caballero no tiene memoria ja ja ja ja, pero si quieren saberlo... ¡es una fiera esa mujer!<br>¡Date por muerto irlandés! - le grita Hunter abriéndose paso a empujones entre los tigres.

Nadie supo de donde llego el primer golpe, pero acto seguido volaron los vasos de la mesa, los tigres se lanzan detrás de Hunter y los cancerberos saltan como perros heridos para frenar el ataque. La pelea entre tripulantes y pilotos se torna más violenta a cada momento, los golpes de puño y pies vuelan en todas direcciones y los insultos en los más variados idiomas y dialectos, las camareras gritan y corren por el local a refugiarse en sus camerinos, mientras el gerente del antro asoma su cabeza desde su oficina y toma el teléfono…

… ¡Nadie se mueva, Policía Militar!

Un contingente de PM se abre paso entre la pelea y se dedican a separarlos y sacarlos en fila hacia los jeep, para llevarlos a la barra de castigo. O'toole y Hunter encabezan la marcha escoltados "amablemente" por cuatro PM.

- ¡No te vuelvas a meter con mi novia maldito duende irlandés! – le grita Rick por sobre el hombro.  
>- ¡Al diablo contigo Hunter! ¡Si Lisa me prefiere a mí, no es cosa mía, pero no te quepa duda que no la dejare ni por un momento! – le responde O'toole con odio en la mirada.<br>- ¡Esto es la guerra O'toole!  
>- ¡Si quieres guerra pichón eso tendrás!<p>

Los dos principales involucrados son subidos en vehículos separados y llevados a los cuarteles de la policía militar. A las cuatro de la madrugada dos teléfonos suenan simultáneamente en distintos lugares de cuidad Macross…


End file.
